the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Noa van Rijn
Noa van Rijn is a main character in Het Huis Anubis and is portrayed by Gamze Tazim. Noa is different from the others in the Anubis house. She dresses elegantly and is a trendsetter without even knowing it. Noa doesnt really say much about her about her background, she is secretive. She says that she's been sent to House of Anubis because it's the closest to where she lives, but that is not true. She's also the Chosen One. View the Noa van Rijn Gallery. About Noa suddenly cames as Mara (Liliana de Vries) went away from Anubis house to go to Dubai. Noa is a descendant of Amneris. Actually, she wears the name "Fazia", princess of Egypt, but after the death of her parents has an old sheik adopted her and given the name 'Noa'. Noa can not be intimidated by the others in the house and also not influence.In the house Noa gets a special bond with Jeroen,he was the first boy she really allow. In Season 2, she was really close with Jeroen, because she understands him, and he was kind on her. Through the series,they started to have feelings on each other, but can't express it. She was kidnapped by Wolf Rensen with Vera to summon Amneris, and locks Noa in the castle. The final episode of Season 2, Jeroen saves Noa from Wolf and share a kiss. Noa has a relationship with Jeroen (Sven de Wijn),Jeroen was always worried about her. In season 3, Rufus and Zeno kidnaps Noa and puts her in a van but Fabian saves her by following her, seeing her scarf on the road and goes back in the house (because they were in the school, practicing a play). Then they end up in a coma but Noa wakes up.In season 4,she was again, kidnapped by the father of Matthijs, Jakob, who wants to administer its last drop of poison to her to kill the last descendant of Amneris. She was in the house of Jakob, unconcious, where Fabian was there and also unconscious. If the poison is administered to Noa, she would die, so Jeroen went in Egypt to get a papyrus, that can save Noa. In the finale of Season 4, Jeroen comes back to save her. And Nienke gives the Teardrop of Isis to Anchesenamon to save both Noa and Rosa's life. Personality Noa loves trash, and won't throw anything away. She even drags along broken things, because she is attached to everything. She initially had a room in the attic, but later shared a room with Joyce. Noa is Amneris' descendant. She is having a relationship with Jeroen (Sven de Wijn). Trivia *She came to the House when Mara left with her sister. *Noa was the Chosen One. *She replaced Mara Sabri as Jeroen's love interest *In Das Haus Anubis, Noa's storylines are split between Mara Minkmar and Charlotte Bachmann. *Her role was expected to be taken over by Mara in the English remake, but because of the heavy plot changes, Noa's role wasn't even in the story of Season 2. *She was kidnap by Rufus and Dr. Zeno, and by Mathijs and his father. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna